Adventures in Riverbridge
by Jaspion
Summary: Jem and the Holograms are about to film their new video in a small town called Riverbridge. But strange things are happening and it seems that they are not welcome in this town... (please mind that English is not my first language)


One day, Jerrica and the Holograms were in Jerrica's office at Starlight music when Video walked in.

Video: Hi girls.

Jerrica and the Holograms: Hi Video.

Video: I've got a great news for all of you.

Video unfolded a poster on Jerrica's desk, revealing a picture of a small hill in a grass field.

Video: You know, I wrote a script for your next video, but I had yet to find the scenery that I had in mind. And I have found it in a small town called Riverbridge.

Jerrica: That's great ! I'll bet Jem too will be glad to hear about this.

Aja: How did you find that scenery?

Video: Well actually the mayor of Riverbridge wrote to me, asking if I'd be interested in filming a video in his town. So I went there to do some location scouting and luckily, there was the scenery that I was looking for.

Jerrica: We'll go to this town as soon as Jem and all of the Holograms are ready.

One afternoon in the front yard of Starlight mansion, a few days later, Jem and the Holograms were about to drive to Riverbridge using the Rockin' roadster, while Rio, Video and the filming crew were planned to follow in two trucks.

Video: Jem, when we arrive in Riverbridge, while you and the Holograms go to your hotel, the filming crew and I will go to the filming location to install the equipment and I'll catch you girls later, is that fine by you?

Jem: That will be perfect, Video. See you later.

After a few hours, Jem and the Holograms arrived in Riverbridge and Jem stopped the car in front of the hotel in which Video had rented rooms for them. The mayor of the town, Dan Bruner, was waiting for them, as well as several journalists and some fans. The band got out of the car and started signing autographs and posing for photographs. Dan walked over to Jem in order to get photographed with her.

Dan: Jem, it is a great pleasure to receive you in my town.

Jem: Thanks. I think we're going to enjoy our stay here.

When Jem and the Holograms entered the hotel, the phone rang. It was Video calling from a phone booth.

Receptionist: Miss Jem, there's a call for you.

Jem took the phone.

Video: Jem, this is Video. Everything is going fine here. We'll be ready to start filming tomorrow at 10 am.  
>Jem: That's great, Video. We'll be there.<p>

Jem and the Holograms took their luggage to their rooms. In her room, Kimber found an enveloppe with "Jem and the Holograms" written on it. She put it in her handbag. Then the band went back to the hotel's reception.

Jem: Since we're not working today, let's take a look around the town.

The band got out of the hotel and started walking in the streets of Riverbridge. Kimber took the enveloppe out of her bag.

Kimber: Hey! Look what I've found in my room.

Shana: Intriguing, isn't it?

Kimber: I'll bet it's a letter from a fan. I'm gonna read it to you.

Kimber opened the enveloppe, took the letter out of it and read it aloud.

Kimber: "Go away. Nobody actually wants you here in this town. Your presence here will bring us nothing but trouble." Wow. What's all this about?

Raya: This is scary.

In the street the girls were walking in, there was an old abandoned house where the teenagers of Riverbridge used to meet. That day, a dozen of them were in front of the house but when they saw Jem and the Holograms approaching, they ran away.

Shana: What's with them?

Jem: Something strange is happening here. Wait a minute. I'm gonna try to find out what it is.

Jem touched her earring to call Synergy.

Jem: Synergy, make me look like a teenage girl.

Synergy changed Jem's appearance to a teenage girl and then Jem tried to find the teenagers but all of them where out of sight except for one girl.

Jem (in disguise): Hi.

Girl: Hi. Are you new here?

Jem (in disguise): Well, I have come here to see Jem and the Holograms. I've been told that they were in this town today.

Girl: Yes they are. But we've been told not to talk to them.

Jem (in disguise): Really? Who told you so?

Girl: I don't know, I wasn't there but I've been told that some woman named Marsha came to the abandoned house and told everyone that Jem and the Holograms know the mayor of Riverbridge personally, and that none of them was on our side.

Jem (in disguise): Oh, I see. Thank you.

Jem walked away and once the young girl she was talking two was out of sight, she called Synergy again.

Jem (in disguise): Now back to Jem, Synergy.

Synergy restored Jem's hologram and Jem went back to the Holograms.

Aja: So, what's happening?

Kimber: Did you learn something?

Jem: This is very weird. I've found one of the teenagers that we've just seen. From what I understood, some woman named Marsha doesn't want us to be in this town.

Raya: She might be the one who sent the letter.

Shana: It's getting late, let's get back to the hotel. Maybe we'll find out more about this tomorrow.

The following day, in the morning, at the filming location for Jem's video, the crew was working on the scenery when suddenly, they saw a motorcycle ridden by a man with an opaque helmet rushing at them. As most of the crew was running away in panic, the biker rushed at some of the filming equipment in order to damage it then left the scene. Rio quickly got into one of the trucks and went after the biker. He managed to bypass him and stopped the truck in front of the motorcycle, forcing him to stop. Then Rio was joined by several members of the filming crew who helped him keep the biker quiet and make him remove his helmet.

Rio: Why did you do that?

Biker: I am not answering.

Rio: OK. I'll let you go and I won't call the police if you tell us for whom you attacked us.

A few minutes later, when Jem and the Holograms arrived at the filming location, Video and Rio ran to them.

Video: Jem! I'm sorry but I'm afraid we're not gonna be able to start the filming today. We've been attacked and some of our equipment was damaged.

Jem: Wow! I hope nobody got hurt.

Video: Nobody did. But Rio managed to get some information from the man who attacked us.

Rio: He said he was paid for doing this by a certain Marsha Roybal.

Kimber: Again!

Rio: You know her?

Jem: We've heard of that lady in town. But I think I know how we're gonna deal with her. I'll get back to Riverbridge with the Holograms.

Rio: Are you sure of what you're doing ?

Jem: Yes, don't worry. I'll be back soon.

Jem and the Holograms walked back to town.

Kimber: Jem, what's your plan?

Jem: I'm gonna try to find the teenagers we saw yesterday and I'll talk to them. As Jerrica. Show's over, Synergy.

Synergy changed Jem back to Jerrica. While the Holograms went back to the hotel, Jerrica went to the abandoned house, in which she met the teenagers that Jem and the Holograms had seen the previous day.

Jerrica: Hi.

Teenagers: Hi.

Jerrica: I suppose this is the place where all the teenagers of this town are gathering?

A boy: Yes it is. But who are you?

Jerrica: Well, I'm a music producer.

Jerrica showed the teenagers her Starlight music business card.

The boy: Wow. Then maybe you'll be interested in seeing the dance number that we've been rehearsing here.

Jerrica: With pleasure.

A girl pressed the "play" button of a blaster and the teenagers performed their dance number.

Jerrica: That's great! But… Isn't there a youth club in this town?

The boy: No.

A girl: Nobody's interested in building a youth club here, and everybody knows that the mayor doesn't care much for this issue.

Jerrica: You know, I work with Jem and the Holograms and…

The girl: But we've been told that Jem and the Holograms know the mayor personally, and that we couldn't expect any support from them.

Jerrica: I know that some people have tried to turn you against the Holograms, but whatever they said is not true. Actually, I'd be interested in incorporating your dance number into the Holograms' new video.

Shortly after, Jerrica walked into the hotel as Jem, the Holograms were waiting for her.

Aja: Jem, did you learn any useful information?

Jem: Yes, I think so.

Aja: While you were away, we looked for Marsha Roybal's address and we found it.

Jem: Good. I think it's time we paid a visit to her.

A few minutes later, Jem and the Holograms were in front of Marsha's house. They knocked at the door and Marsha opened.

Jem: Marsha Roybal?

Marsha: Yes?

Jem: I think you owe us an explanation.

Marsha: So you've found out. Come in.

Jem, the Holograms and Marsha entered the house and sat in the living room.

Marsha: Yes, I'm the one who arranged for this letter to be left in your hotel room. And I'm also the one who told the teenagers not to talk to you. I wanted this town to seem as unfriendly as possible to you, in hope that you would leave.

Aja: What have we done to deserve this?

Marsha: It was not against you personally. You know, there's gonna be an election for the mayor of Riverbridge soon. And Dan Bruner has good hopes that he'll be re-elected. He used to be my lover. Months ago, he told me he would marry me after the election. But then he dumped me for an other woman. I didn't want you to film your video in this town because I knew that he invited you here only for his own publicity. And I also knew there was this issue about the youth club.

Kimber: But you tried to stop us from filming our video only out of spite. You don't really care for the youth club.

Marsha: I'm sorry. You know what? I'll pay for your equipment that's been damaged. And I will tell the police about what I've done.

Jem: Thanks, Marsha.

Once Jem and the Holograms were back to the hotel, Jem called Lin-Z.

Lin-Z: Hello?

Jem: Hi, Lin-Z, this is Jem. You know, the Holograms and I are in Riverbridge filming our new video. How would you like to do a live report about the filming?

Lin-Z: You're asking me? Of course I'm interested. I'll be in Riverbridge as soon as I can.

A few days later, Jem and the Holograms and the teenagers from the abandoned house were at the filming location, rehearsing before the filming began. Lin-Z's cameraman was filming them for a live report. Lin-Z walked to Jem to interview her.

Lin-Z: So, Jem, you've hired new dancers for this video?

Jem: Yes, they're very talented. I met them in this town. They managed to create a dance number out of nothing. There's not even a youth club for them here.

Once the filming was over, the teenagers walked to Jem and the Holograms.

A girl: We can never thank you and Jerrica enough for all that you've done for us.

A boy: With the live report that we've got, the mayor will have to change his mind.

Jem: Well, we haven't won yet but things are off to a good start. And I promise you we'll stay in touch and I'll help you again in the future if necessary.

THE END


End file.
